You Know You Love Me
by recycledsmiles
Summary: AU! Rose Tyler is back from Scotland, beautiful as ever but obviously carrying the weight of her secrets. Her best friends are acting weird, and doesn't seem very excited to see her back. Is her life going to be the way as it was before or will she need the help of a certain John Noble to survive? (Kind of based on Gossip Girl but it will be very different, I swear!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Spotted—**

Rose Tyler getting out of a cab in front of her London home.

Is it true that after a year of being cooped up in a boarding school in Glasgow, Scotland, the resident 'It' girl has finally decided to come back? I, for one, am very excited about this development! Aren't you, my little followers? The past few months have been pretty dull without our beautiful party animal. Although, I can't help but wonder, why did she come back? Or better yet, why did she even leave in the first place? Hmmm, we all know how much I love secrets!

What do you think is Amelia Pond feeling right now? Is she opening champagne bottles now that her best friend has come back or do we have to brace ourselves for a cat fight? Meow!

I know, I know, we all have a lot of questions! Hold your knickers, and wait for the answers, because we all know I'll get them sooner than later *wink*. Holding my martini glass and waiting ladies… let the fun begin!

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

000

A large amount of smart phones in the spacious room, where a small dinner party was being held, beeped simultaneously, which only meant one thing: A new Gossip Girl update has been made. The teenagers whose phones beeped immediately checked their phones to read the update.

You would think these people would have no time for gossip, not with all their money and fabulous parties. These teenagers, are not just any other, they are from the 1% population. They are part of the richest people in Great Britain. They came from the most elite families, getting Maserati cars on their birthdays or diamond-studded jewelry when they get good grades.

But with great money comes with even greater consequences. These teenagers have known each other since they were in diapers, but they could never trust one another. They would always have to one up their friends, heavily-edit their heart-to-hearts (not even getting into deep with saying what they really feel), and guard their secrets with their own lives. In other words, being rich is hard work.

Their eyes scan their phones manically, not believing what they have actually read. A quiet murmur suddenly broke out, hearing Rose Tyler's name mentioned a few times. They didn't think she would come back this year. Her move to Scotland was very sudden, and no one actually knew what made her do it. Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother, only told them that her daughter wanted to try and focus more with her studies, but who would actually believe that? As much as how smart Rose is, everyone knew she can't stay away from a good party, and a boarding school isn't really a place for a rave.

When Rose left, everyone in their private school noticed just after a few minutes the bells have rang. Everyone—students and teachers alike—knew who Rose Tyler was. No one would admit it, but they can always feel when she's in the same room as them. They would always try not to stare—and fail—as she walk in the hallways of their school, looking like she's strutting on a cat walk instead. Her big eyes, and full inviting lips has everyone under her spell. And it doesn't help that she's actually one of the nicest person you would ever meet.

"Did you know she's coming back today?" Shareen asked Martha as they read the article again on their phones.

Amy shifted from her seat, trying not to look uncomfortable and clueless. Of course she didn't, but no one has to know that. As far as anyone was concerned, she and Rose didn't lose touch after all these months. They're still best friends, if anyone asks. But if they cut Amy open, they will probably see the deep-seated disappointment and hurt feelings she bore for Rose. She tried to hate her, tried so hard, but couldn't. Deep down, she knew her best friend had a very good reason for leaving, but she was still very hurt by the fact that Rose left her when she needed her most, that she didn't tell her what the hell was going on, and that she didn't even have the guts to say good bye. It was very cruel, coming from the girl who was known to be the kindest person in the galaxy.

"Of course," she replied lamely, not wanting to talk about Rose but knew it was going to be the only topic for the whole night.

"I kind of expected she won't last that long in a boarding school. You know how much Rose loves the noise here in the city," Shareen continued, unaware of Amy's mood change. Amy just shrugged at her friend's words and looked around the room. Everyone was clearly talking about Rose. _Huh_, _forgot the Tylers are actually here,_ Amy thought. She saw Jackie and Pete talking to Mickey's grandma a few feet away from her. She suddenly realized that Rose might make an appearance tonight. That made Amy's blood boil. She didn't really want to see her face tonight, and wasn't in the mood to play games.

Rory walked over where Amy and Shareen were seated, and sat in between them on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You alright?" he asked her quietly. Rory figured Amy was feeling tired, considering the activities they did last night and that morning.

Amy nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's back," she whispered to his ear. Rory didn't need to hear a name to know who his girlfriend was talking about. He knew how much hurt Amy was about Rose's sudden disappearance, even though she never talked about it with him. The three of them have been best mates since they were four, and he takes pride with the fact that he pretty much knew all the names to the girls' moods.

"Are you ready to see her," he asked.

Amy let out a long sigh. "I don't know," she replied and took a sip of her whiskey.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes, talking about school and, in passing, what they did last night and that morning. They were so wrapped up with each other that they almost didn't notice when the room got quiet. Amy tensed when she realized why: Rose Tyler has arrived. Amy didn't move, she closed her eyes and bowed her head down and tried to drown Rose's voice by reciting the skeletal system in her head. She just finished the facial bones and were about to start on the spinal column when she heard Rose giggle. This time, she opened her eyes, lifted her head and immediately saw Rose standing in front of her.

"Aren't you going to say hello," Rose chimed, grinning at Amy with her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Amy stared at Rose. She couldn't help but feel more resentful when she realized Rose had become even more beautiful and radiant. Rose cut her hair, making it rest on her shoulders in soft curls. She was wearing minimal make-up, very different from the Rose that left her a year ago. Gone was the heavy mascara and red lipstick, Rose is now sporting a more classic look. Very Audrey Hepburn.

Amy stood and gave Rose her winning, and very fake, smile. Rose caught on, which made the girl stiffen. "Oh my god, Rose, it has absolutely been a very long time," Amy exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Rose but anyone smart enough would know that even hugs can be cold.

"We have a lot to talk about," Rose whispered on her best friend's ear. Amy untangled herself from Rose and gulped the rest of her drink.

Rose knew forcing Amy to talk now will not get her nothing but she has missed her friend, and she especially didn't like keeping secrets from Amy. Their relationship was different from any other friendship they have. They actually trust one another and keep each other safe. Having that kind of relationship was rare in their circle and they were lucky to have found each other. But now, Rose wasn't sure if they can go back to the way it was before. She knew that leaving would have consequences, but she didn't really consider losing her best friend as one of those. Amy was a constant in her life, and didn't want to lose her. _I have a lot of work to do_, Rose thought.

"So," Rose turned around to the source of the voice. "Back for good?"

Rose smiled as he saw Mickey, her childhood sweetheart, grinning at her. She jumped and hugged him tight while Mickey spun her around. When they let go, she exclaimed loudly, "I'm never leaving!"

This elicited a number of responses from the people in the room. Both good and bad.

**A/N**: What do you think? This is my very first Doctor Who fic + very first attempt to writing an AU so please be good to me. I'm very in love with ten x rose + gossip girl so I just thought mixing both will be very interesting. Plus, as much as I love Rose, I really want to burn her baggy pants. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! I'm also going to update every Saturday! Next chapter will be about the Doctor!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Doctor! Doctor!"

John Noble, aka the Doctor, groaned and turned around to find his twin sister walking briskly towards him. He had reminded her over and over not to disturb him while he was studying, and most importantly, not to shout in the library. He ruffled his already untidy hair and narrowed his eyes to his red-haired sister.

"This better be good, Donna," John warned her in his not so very threatening voice. Donna rolled her eyes and shoved her phone right on his face. The Doctor grabbed the phone, "What do I do with it?"

"Shove it in you're a—," Donna started to snap in annoyance but was interrupted by a bunch of students who were just in time to shush her. Donna just scowled and made faces at them as a response. The students in the library just ignored her and went back to what they were doing. Donna looked over at her brother staring at the phone on his hand, his face devoid of any emotion. She was about to ask him if he was alright when he suddenly broke into fits of giggles.

"Is this true?" John asked giddily.

Donna sat on John's desk and nodded. "Your dream girl's back, Doctor!"

John whooped, which made several students, along with the librarian, shush him. He muttered a quick apology, and immediately shoved his books and notebooks in his bag. He stood up, carried his bag and dragged Donna out of the library. When they reached the door, John did his happy dance, which caught several of the people's attention.

"Blimey, it's like you've won the lottery!" Donna grimaced as she watched her brother make a fool of himself. "Can you stop that, please? I thought you're above such childish behaviour?"

John reluctantly complied, still feeling like he was walking on cloud nine. He was too happy and was pretty sure he would be smiling nonstop for about a week. "Do you know what this means?" John asked. "This means, she'll be going to our school again!"

Donna smiled at her brother. She has been aware of her brother's crush on the 'it' girl since they were in Year 7, when he finally found out what his genitals were for. She smacked his arm and grabbed her phone from John's hand. "You realize this doesn't mean you'll be best mates with her this time, right? You'll still be just one of her oh-so many admirers!"

John rolled his eyes, "Well," he started. "I know that, of course, but just actually seeing her every day is enough."

When Rose Tyler left the year before, John took it hard. No one could tell what happened, not even her closest friends. Even Amelia Pond, who was in his Literature class, was quiet about her best friend's disappearance. He wasn't sure if she was sworn into secrecy, or she just didn't know what happened either. The students made assumptions to what happened, but he didn't believe a single word they said.

Rose Tyler was not pregnant.

Rose Tyler did not run off with a sixty year old billionaire.

Rose Tyler did not go to rehab.

And Rose Tyler, most definitely, did not leave London to join a drug cartel.

Seriously, the students in Tardis Academy are the most imaginative people he has ever met. He just wished they used their brains in their academics than gossip.

Speaking of gossip…

"What the hell were you doing reading Gossip Girl?" John spat the name of the infamous site, his eyebrow raised accusingly.

"If I didn't then you would not have found out about this wonderful news about your precious Rose Tyler," Donna replied nonchalantly.

"I appreciate it, by the way," John admitted. "But it doesn't mean you can be off the hook. You know what I said about reading that stuff."

Donna whined, "Why can't you just be happy, and not nag at me?"

John scoffed. "Nag? Me? A nag? I would never!" Donna ignored her twin and continued walking.

They bantered for a few more minutes until they reached their home. It was a typical middle class house, far from the mansions and million pounds worth of apartments and houses their schoolmates own. In Tardis Academy, John and Donna Noble were considered poor. They, along with three other students, were only accepted in the prestigious school because of their exemplary academic marks or athletic gifts. They were offered scholarships because of their talents.

When the twins received their acceptance letter from the school, their mother and grandfather couldn't be happier. Their mother, Sylvia Noble, even gave them a genuine smile, something they have never seen since their father died all those years ago.

Although the twins were friendly, they couldn't help but get a complex when the school year started. Almost everyone arrived in expensive cars, talking about their trips to different exotic places during their break. Donna, known to be the loudest kid in their old school, was even quiet all throughout their first day. From that day on, the twins promised each other they won't be sucked in to whatever kind of life their schoolmates were in. They promised to have each other's backs and would always remember that they're different from the others. They valued their education a lot, and promised never to waste the opportunity they have received.

"Do you think she'll actually go back to Tardis?" John changed the topic.

"I bet she will be," Donna assumed. "I bet she'll be the 'Queen B' again."

John sighed and tried to remember how the previous year was like. When Rose left, John was a complete mess. No one knew why he acted like a complete arsehole, except for his twin and Jack Harkness, his best friend. Rose Tyler has always been the highlight of his day. She was in two of his classes but has never spoken with him until that day in the park near John's house four years ago.

_It was a surprisingly sunny day and John was lying down on his stomach on the grass reading a book when he heard a familiar voice. He lifted his head from the book and saw the girl of his dreams, the pink-and-yellow angel by the name of Rose Tyler sitting on a bench a few feet away from him. She was wearing a white sundress; her eyes were unfortunately covered by her awfully gigantic sunglasses, and she was talking to someone over her mobile phone._

"_I got away," he heard her say in a light tone. "Honestly, I don't know how much longer I could have stood listening to that hag talk about her god-awful full body surgery. Mum looked like she was trying not to pop her fake breasts right in the middle of dessert."_

_Before he could stop himself, John snorted loudly. He immediately covered his mouth and hid his head with his book before he could see Rose glance at him. It was amusing to hear her talk like a normal teenager. Most of the rich kids in their school spoke like they were always in a social event, and they were always uptight and very serious. Rose's group had their own spot away from the other students where they hang about during break times. He heard her murmur something incomprehensible, and then it got quiet. The next thing he knew, she was standing over in front of him, blocking the sun. But for him, Rose Tyler just made the sunshine look like a torch; Rose Tyler was brighter than any star he could name. _

_John tried to stand up but Rose beat him to it and said, "No, you don't have to stand. I just wanted to ask if you know how to get to the tube from here," she asked kindly. She was smiling brightly at him, and for a second John forgot how to breathe._

"_Uh," he started._

"_It's just that I have only been in this area twice, and I had a lift from both of those instances," she rambled._

_John stood up, leaving his book on the ground, and turned around wildly. Rose looked at the tall boy with amusement. She was about to ask him if he actually knew when he suddenly jumped and turned around to face her again._

"_See that street corner," he pointed to the one right behind him. Rose nodded and John continued, "Walk straight through that street, then you'll see this small yellow building after two blocks, that would be the Gelth café. They have the best latte in the whole of London, and you can run me over with a car if you can prove me wrong. Anyway, they also sell sweets, and I love sweets, and I would love to…" he stopped rambling before he could say 'I would love to take you there sometime' and when he realized that Rose was biting her lower lip, stifling a laugh. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I ramble a lot."_

_Rose chuckled, "No, it's fine. You looked like you were having fun."_

_John blushed even more. "Anyway, as I was saying, when you see the yellow building, you turn right, and then walk another three blocks then turn left, and then you'll see the station quite easily from there."_

_Rose smiled brightly at him again, this time her tongue was poking right between her teeth. John tried not to stare at her mouth, and to control his heart from beating so fast like a samba. "Thank you so much for your help!" She started walking away, and John was about to go back to lying on his stomach when he heard Rose call out to him._

"_And thank you for the tip about the café," she added before walking away completely._

That interaction made John's whole month.

"Remembering that thirty-second encounter with Rose again, aren't ya?" Donna teased as they got inside their house.

John scoffed. "Thirty seconds? For your information, Donna Noble, it was a whole two minutes!"

"Two minutes of you making a fool of yourself."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Their grandfather, Wilfred Mott, caught them arguing and smiled at his grandchildren. "Seriously, both of you still act like you're five," he chuckled.

The twins stopped arguing and looked at their grandfather sheepishly. John greeted his grandpa and left to go to his room, while Donna hugged him and went to the kitchen with her grandpa.

"What were you two arguing about," he asked.

Donna shrugged as she rummaged through the fridge, "His crush from school is back."

"Oh, yeah? He's excited then?"

"Excited?" Donna scoffed. "Won't shut up about it."

"Oi!" John suddenly exclaimed, both of them didn't notice he was there already. He pushed Donna from the fridge and pulled a banana from the counter. "It's not like I've talked about her at all the past few months."

"No, you didn't, but you were unpleasant to be around while she was gone you might as well have sucked the life out of us, you black hole," Donna retorted. John shot her a look while chewing his food, but didn't say anything. He was absolutely aware of how he acted, and how it affected his life.

Wilf watched John. He didn't know anything about the girl they were talking about, and if Sylvia found out they would get an earful from their very opinionated mother.

"So about this girl, how did you meet her?" Wilf asked.

And John continued to talk about Rose Tyler like he was talking about a Greek goddess instead.

A/N: I like this chapter. I just don't like how I wrote it. IDK I think it's because I haven't written in months. I need more practice. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well. I know the Doctor is kind of OOC but it's an AU, and he's supposed to be 18 and IDK how 18 year old boys act tbh, lol, and I didn't want him to be sad over his family's death like most fan fiction stories have. I kinda want him to be carefree and stuff. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review or to favorite/follow this story. Thank you! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday, and it'll be Rose's POV.


End file.
